drunk_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
A list of all the episodes of every season of Markiplier's Drunk Minecraft. There were four seasons, and sixty-nine episodes in total. Season 1 # A New Hope # Castle in the Sky Episode 3 - Temple Run Episode 4 - Zombie Pirates Episode 5 - Bunny of Doom Episode 6 - Wade Is A Liar Episode 7 - Blocksketball Episode 8 - Best Part Ever Episode 9 - Pen1s Cannon Episode 10 - Roller Coaster Mayhem Episode 11 - Pen1s Cannon Redux Episode 12 - Building A House Episode 13 - Latin's Wrath Episode 14 - The Proposal Episode 15 - The Experiment Episode 16 - Airship of Wonders Episode 17 - What Did Markiplier Say? Episode 18 - Triple Facecam Failure Episode 19 - Best Mob Farm Ever Episode 20 - Nothing Accomplished Episode 21 - Slendy's Nipples Episode 22 - Beat Your Meat Episode 23 - Arena Masters Episode 24 - Funniest Video Ever Episode 25 - The Walking Dead Episode 26 - Roller Coaster Redux Episode 27 - Pirate-Hershel (with Yamimash) Episode 28 - Lost (with Yamimash) Episode 29 - How To Build A House Episode 30 - Happy Christmas (with FyreUK) Episode 31 - Homage To Wade (it's a penis) (with FyreUK) Episode 32 - Drunkest Episode Ever (with FyreUK) Season 2 Most Season 2 episodes have a objective. Whoever completes the objective gets to do the outro and be featured in the next video. Episode 33 - Towers Of Iron (Bob wins) Episode 34 - The Best House (Wade wins) Episode 35 - Statues Of Wade (Mark wins) Episode 36 - The Emerald Run (Bob wins) Episode 37 - The Mountain Climb (Mark wins) Episode 38 - Return Of Slendy's Nipples (Everyone loses, but Wade loses more) Episode 39 - Smokey The Bear (Bob loses) Episode 40 - Cast Away (Mark wins) Episode 41 - Tekkit Time (None) Episode 42 - To The Moon (None) Episode 43 - Space Creepers! Moon Aliens! (None) Episode 44 - Where Is Wade?! (None) Episode 45 - Oregon Trail (None) Episode 46 - Cast Away Part 2 (None) Episode 47 - Cast Away Part 3 (Bob wins) Episode 48 - Role Reversal (None) Episode 49 - Slender Minecraft (Wade wins) Season 3 After the previous episode, Drunk Minecraft went on an hiatus due to Bob having moved to North Carolina. He has settled in his new home and the series finally returned, with its own outro splash screen, and possibly its own outro quote: "I'll see you...when I shove my FIST UP WADE'S ASS!!". Classic jokes from Season 1 and Season 2 return, along with Zombie's voice. Also, Mark commented: "It's good to be back! Hope you enjoy this latest episode and as a new feature you get to see us go from sober to COMPLETELY SMASHED over the course of the 4 episode recording session! By the time we get to the 4th part... well... you'll just have to wait and see ;)". Which means that in the 4th episode of Season 3, they will be drunk in unimaginable levels. Episode 50 - Don't Kill The Chicken Episode 51 - Super Smashed Brothers Episode 52 - Markiplier Land Episode 53 - Shim Sham Flim Flam Episode 54 - Whack A Mole Episode 55 - Hexxit Episode 56 - Prop Hunt Episode 57 - Jumping on CaptainSparklez (with CaptainSparklez, Mark won by cheating, and Sparklez won legitimately) Episode 58 - Goku's Nipples (With CaptainSparklez) Episode 59 - The Walking Dead (part 2) Episode 60 - Prop Hunt (part 2) Episode 61 - Build My Thing (with Yamimash) Episode 62 - Latin's Return (with Yami) Episode 63 - The Hunger Games (w/Yami) Season 4Category:Episodes This is the final and shortest season of the series, which sees Zombie's voice becoming a mainstay, Bob getting a brand new unique skin and, as the last three episodes show, the gradual progression of the trio becoming drunker than they ever have before in the series. The series had ended because Mark's body has a condition that makes it unable to process alcohol properly, and was hospitalized as a result, ending the series in a recent Reading Your Comments video. Episode 64 - We're Back!! Episode 65 - Five Nights at Minecraft Episode 66- TNT Cannon Wars Episode 67- Floating Island Paradise Episode 68- Dumbest Episode Ever Episode 69- Extreme Boat Race (Series Finale) (Wade wins the boat race, but it was not celebrated in the slightest, so it's assumed to not have counted)